Sakuras & Starlight
by IMakeTheMonsters
Summary: A boy with a dull future; a girl with an even darker past. Intertwined by a series of mysterious encounters that might not be quite so coincidental after all. THRIFT STORE AU


**_Before you move on to the story, let's discuss my class schedule for the semester, shall we? Pre-calculus 11, Socials 11, AP French 12, Theatre Production 11 (after school till 5:30 pm every day), Choir 11 (7:20 am), and Bio 11 online. There are 4 periods in a day. WHAT. So as much as I love writing, I hope you guys understand that I really will not have time to update on a consistent schedule. I'll try my best, but I honestly can't promise anything. I truly sympathize with all of you in the same situation with me. *toasts with sparkly apple juice because I'm underage*_**

 ** _Now, Let's get on with the story, shall we?_**

* * *

A boy with a dull future; a girl with an even darker past. Intertwined by a series of mysterious encounters that might not be quite so coincidental after all.

THRIFT STORE AU.

 **DISCLAIMER: I'M IN NO WAY OLD ENOUGH TO HAVE CREATED AN ENTIRE SERIES BY 2007. I WOULD'VE BEEN LIKE, 8.**

* * *

If anyone was to describe Natsume Hyuuga in a single word, it would most definitely be gorgeous. Or hot, or sexy, or holy- _damn_ -that's-a-fine-piece-of-man-meat, which (considering the hyphenation) was undoubtedly still one word. At least, according to Sumire it was. Her stunning green eyes, partially hidden by her matching hair, cut across the school's courtyard with the skill of a watchful hunter intent on making its mark. And there he was – biceps rippling as he carelessly tossed his backpack onto the passenger seat of his dusty pickup truck. He slid a calloused hand through his luscious, jet black hair in a futile attempt to brush it out of his striking crimson eyes, slid into the driver's seat, and drove away.

And if there was one thing Sumire would take to her grave in unsuccessful denial, it was the fact that she was completely and utterly biased.

* * *

Tsubasa Andou hummed as he made his way around a stack of books balanced precariously on the edge of a old coffee table. Doing his best not to knock anything over in the dim light, he set the box he was carrying on the dusty counter situated in the middle of the room, almost bumping the cash register onto the floor as he did so.

"Whoops," he chuckled, turning to see a familiar shadow flitting across the room. "Mikan? Sweetheart, is that you?" Large hazel eyes peeked out from behind a stack of boxes in the corner, joined by a small hand that sent him a meek wave and a small smile. They disappeared a moment later, however, as the bell above the door behind Tsubasa jingled as it crashed open and a belligerent voice called out, "Dude, what are you looking at?"

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly, spinning around to face the crimson-eyed teenager slouching lazily against the door frame. "It's good to see you, man. Where have you been?"

"Nowhere," the younger boy snapped. "Everything's fine." Tsubasa's smirk softened slightly.

"How is she? Any better?"

"Is it any of your business?" came the rough reply, but Tsubasa just waited silently, watching as Natsume grabbed an old model train off the table beside them and pretended to examine it with great care. After a few minutes, he spoke in a voice so quiet it was almost a whisper.

"No."

"I see." As pathetic as it was, that was the only response that Tsubasa deemed inoffensive enough for the situation. "I'm guessing that's why you're here?"

"Yeah," Natsume cleared his throat. "I know I haven't been back in almost a year, but I need the money, and you sure as hell need the business. Who in their right mind would get an economics degree in one of the best universities in the country just so they could go and open a thrift store in some random place in the middle of nowhere?"

"Well, the economics degree was for my father. This place was for me," Tsubasa replied with a quiet smile. He had known Natsume long enough to know that anger and attitude were his way of coping, so rather than berating the younger boy for his arrogance, he just let it be. "But anyways, I told you before that you would always have a position here, and I keep my promises."

Natsume, seeming slightly relieved, nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"I do have to warn you though, we have a new policy, and this one isn't just something you can brush off." Tsubasa's face turned grave as he watched Natsume roll his eyes. Teenagers. "Do you understand me, Natsume? I've put up with a lot of crap from you in the past, but I won't tolerate you ignoring this one; no matter what I've promised you."

The younger boy's eyebrows went up at the sound of the warning. Tsubasa had always played the role of fun older brother, mentoring him through his freshman year of high school and showing him and his friends all the best parties and shortcuts. If he was being serious now, it had to be something severely important.

"You know the giant ball gown we have on display in the corner over there? From now on, you're absolutely forbidden to go near it. If you see a short girl with brown eyes and braids hanging around there, it's fine. Just leave her alone. Don't go near her, don't talk to her, don't even try to make eye contact. If anyone else goes near there, stop them. You hear me? No one except that girl is allowed near that dress."

Natsume scoffed. "So you're telling me there's gonna be some random girl in here all the time, scurrying around a dusty ballgown, and I'm supposed guard them both like a museum display that I'm not allowed to look at?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What is this even—"

"Natsume!" Tsubasa cut him off abruptly, "That's enough! Those are the rules, and you can either follow them or find a job somewhere else. We clear?" There was an uncharacteristic sternness in his eyes that stunned Natsume into a reluctant silence. But as much as he respected the older man, it didn't mean that he hated losing any less. He bit out his reply as icily as he could.

"Crystal."

* * *

 _ **Ta-daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! What do you think? I've transferred some of the ideas I had originally planned for the Fairy Tail RomeoXWendy fic I was going to write, but it looks like no one liked it, so I decided to try again with this one :/**_

 _ ***Happy thoughts, happy thoughts***_

 ** _ANYWAYS, I hope you like this story. Sososo excited! :D_**

 _ **Drop me a review in the box below, or PM me any time! You guys make me love writing more than I already do.**_

 _ **Lotsa love,**_

 _ **Tiffany, out.**_


End file.
